Titik Jenuh
by Sve Ann
Summary: Bukan adanya sosok ketiga, keempat ataupun kelima yang mengakhiri jalinan asmara. Hanya saja, mereka telah tiba di garis kebatasan [SakuMiyo]


Pernah suatu ketika Miyoshi bertanya, bagaimana rasanya ketika ia bangun di pagi hari dan tidak menemukan wajah sang kekasih di sisinya. Akankah ia kecewa?

Saat itu jalinan cinta mereka baru memasuki bulan keempat. Di masa romansa masih membara pertanyaan serupa selalu membelenggu, benaknya akan meneriakkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa, hingga pada akhirnya tubuh yang lebih mungil akan berakhir dalam dekapan hangat sang pujaan hati. Sepanjang malam.

Setelahnya, Miyoshi tidak akan pernah meragukan keteguhan cinta yang dicurahkan untuknya.

* * *

 **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**

 **Titik Jenuh © Sve Ann**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

* * *

"Sakuma-san…"

Pria yang awalnya masih terlelap diatas sofa akhirnya menggeliat lemah ketika sebuah suara halus menyapanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah senyum kekasihnya yang berdiri dibalik sandaran punggung sofa.

"Sakuma-san sudah berulang kali mengabaikan kata-kataku untuk jangan sampai tertidur disini." Miyoshi berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi, meninggalkan Sakuma yang masih merenggangkan tubuh lelahnya karena posisi tidak nyaman saat berbaring semalaman.

"Uh—habis mau bagaimana lagi. Laporan ini benar-benar menyita waktu, mana besok harus dikumpulkan." Tak lama Miyoshi datang dengan dua gelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat. Ia duduk di sofa seberang Sakuma, kemudian meletakkan gelas-gelasnya diatas meja.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu," senyum halus terpulas diwajah. Sakuma membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan. "Lagipula ini bukan tugasmu, kok."

"Kalau begitu, besok Sakuma-san bisa tidur di kamar lagi, kan?"

Sakuma mengedikkan bahu, "jika Mutou-san belum membebankan tugas lagi dan aku tidak ketiduran disini…"

Miyoshi tidak memberi apresiasi selain kesunyian. _Tidak ketiduran, ya?_

Sakuma kemudian ia bangkit dari sofa, "aku mau mandi, kau mau ikut?" tawarnya. Kemudian dihadiahi tawa renyah dari pemuda yang masih duduk nyaman di sofa.

"Hari ini aku absen dulu, ya. Lagipula aku sudah mandi tadi."

"Ah, begitu…" balas Sakuma sambil berlalu ke kamar mereka, "padahal ini hari libur, loh. Kita bisa berendam bersama sampai siang."

"Dan melihat Sakuma-san terkena demam esok harinya? Tidak. Aku sedang malas mengurus orang sakit." Miyoshi mengangkat gelas kopinya, meniup-niup pelan kepulan uap hangat yang muncul dari permukaan. "Setidaknya prioritaskan saja dulu kesehatan Sakuma-san."

Sakuma memilih untuk tidak membalas ujaran kekasihnya sebagai penutup percakapan. Miyoshi pun paham, memang tak ada lagi yang perlu dilanjutkan dari obrolan mereka. Pandangannya menyapu berkas-berkas laporan yang bertumpuk asal diatas meja, kemudian beralih pada layar laptop yang menampilkan lembar kerja yang— _kata Sakuma-san_ —urung selesai.

Ia menghela nafas.

Sedikit banyak, ia pun merasa prihatin dengan cara kerja kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini. Sudah jarang pulang dan sekalinya kembali ke rumah, malah membawa setumpuk pekerjaan. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin sekali membantu jika saja Sakuma bersedia menjelaskan secara gamblang tentang masalah apa yang dihadapi perusahaan tempatnya bernaung. Namun sayang, setiap kali mereka bertatap muka (yang hanya terjadi di rumah ketika malam sudah larut), Sakuma jarang menyinggung masalah pekerjaan maupun apa yang membebani pikirannya.

Jika dulu, Miyoshi pasti akan bersikap egois, mendesak Sakuma—melalui sentuhannya—untuk berbagi beban pikiran, hingga semuanya berakhir dengan diskusi menyenangkan diatas ranjang mengenai solusi masalah yang dihadapi.

Tapi sampai kapan ia harus bersikap demikian?

Sudah dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama dan sudah lebih dari tiga tahun mereka saling mengenal. Mereka pun bukan lagi remaja yang terus-menerus akan mengumbar cinta untuk membutakan segala rasa. Orang dewasa kadang lebih memahami hati satu sama lain hanya dengan melihat sikap, bukan sekedar ungkapan yang berbalut keindahan kata.

Ya… Demikianlah yang tengah Miyoshi coba.

Membangunkan Sakuma dengan senyuman di pagi hari, membuatkan segelas kopi dan sesekali membuka percakapan mengenai menu masakan apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya hari ini. Walaupun senda gurau sudah jarang mereka lakukan tetapi Miyoshi terus meyakini diri bahwa apapun yang ia kerjakan dan lakukan, semuanya untuk Sakuma.

 _Ah…demikiankah?_

Derap langkah kaki terdengar, membuyarkan lamunan tentang jalinan kisah mereka tiga bulan belakang ini. Tak lama pria yang selalu memenuhi isi kepalanya menampakkan kembali batang hidungnya, langsung mengambil posisi duduk seperti semula—diseberang Miyoshi. Kali ini ia telah berganti pakaian dengan _t-shirt_ hijau pastel dan celana _denim_ hitam. Handuk berukuran sedang menggantung di pundaknya, menyerap buliran air yang turun dari ujung surai hitamnya. Aroma _mint_ dan lemon seketika menyapa indera penciuman.

"Sakuma-san kelihatan lebih segar sekarang," Miyoshi menyesap kopinya yang menghangat. Uap yang mengepul pun hampir menghilang.

"Mandi pagi di hari Minggu memang menyegarkan," sahut Sakuma yang juga ikut mengangkat gelas kopi, senyum hangat terlukis diwajahnya yang _tampan_. Miyoshi sedikit menertawakan kekagumannya yang tidak akan pernah memudar.

"Itu terdengar seperti sindiran untukku."

Sakuma menurunkan kembali gelas kopinya yang hampir mencapai mulut, wajah cerianya berubah sedikit ragu, "eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena sudah membangunkan Sakuma-san di pagi hari pada hari libur?"

Sakuma terkekeh pelan. Rasanya memang ada yang berbeda karena Miyoshi membangunkannya saat matahari baru merangkak seperempat. Biasanya pemuda itu akan mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan lantunan nada yang menyuarakan namanya diatas pukul sepuluh.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, kok. Tapi kalau kau merasa, aku minta maaf, ya."

Miysohi hanya tertawa ringan sebagai balasan. Laki-laki yang dihadapannya pun menyesap kopi yang sempat tertunda.

"Ayo sarapan, aku sudah membuatkan _om_ _elette_ kesukaan Sakuma-san."

* * *

Diatas meja makan sudah tersaji dua piring berisikan _om_ _elette_ , semangkuk besar _salad_ sayuran dan dua gelas teh hijau hangat. Sakuma yang tampak antusias, dengan cepat menarik kursi meja makan kemudian disusul oleh Miyoshi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Setelah mengucapkan doa dan selamat makan, Sakuma langsung memotong _om_ _elett_ e menggunakan sendok dan melahapnya nikmat. Miyoshi menatapnya sebentar, kemudian meminum teh hijau lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sakuma-san?"

"Hmm—lezat seperti biasa, kok. Masakanmu yang terbaik kedua setelah ibuku." Sakuma menampilkan senyum jenaka dengan jari jempolnya yang teracung mantap. Miyoshi tersenyum tipis dan ikut memotong _om_ _elette_ -nya, mengecap rasa yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak _terasa_.

"Sampai kapan Sakuma-san ingin terus berbohong?"

Tuduhan berbalut kata ringan terlontar dari kedua belah bibir yang masih setia menyunggingkan senyum. Sakuma butuh jeda beberapa detik untuk menyelesaikan santapan _omelet_ _t_ _e-_ nya sebelum memberikan argumen.

"Walaupun kau tidak membubuhi garam sama sekali, bagiku ini tetap enak." Sakuma mengalihkan pandangannya dari _om_ _e_ _le_ _t_ _te_ di piring pada Miyoshi yang kini menatapnya penuh kedamaian, "hanya saja…"

"—hambar," Miyoshi melanjutkan.

"Ya—" Sakuma membenarkan.

Senyum samar terpatri di paras indahnya yang mulai ternodai gurat ketidakminatan. "Aku tidak suka _sesuatu_ yang _hambar_."

Hening akhirnya tercipta dan berakhir ketika bunyi denting antara sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Sakuma meletakkan sepasang alat makannya secara telungkup diatas piring yang kosong.

"Kalau begitu jangan dipaksakan." Sakuma melemparkan senyum tulus penuh kehangatan—yang dulu mampu membuat kedua pipi sang kekasih disepuh rona merah muda. Sayang—tidak untuk kali ini, "tapi ku ucapkan terimakasih karena bersedia mengecapnya walau hanya sesuap."

Mendengar itu, Miyoshi mengulas senyum satir dengan air muka yang kembali diteduhkan. Sakuma _pernah_ begitu lama untuk memahami makna yang tersirat dari guratan wajah sang kekasih—dan kali ini ia sudah sangat memahaminya. "Oke. Jangan marah kalau _om_ _e_ _let_ _t_ _e_ -nya aku buang ya."

"Jangan!" sergap Sakuma, suaranya kembali melembut ketika dua manik cokelat gelap menatapnya dalam, "sepertinya kau perlu banyak belajar untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan makanan, Miyoshi." Setelahnya ia menarik piring pemuda dihadapannya yang masih menyisakan sepotong besar _om_ _e_ _let_ _t_ _e_. "Biar aku yang habiskan."

Melihat sikap Sakuma yang demikian membuat relung benaknya kembali menghangat setelah beberapa saat menghilang. Keraguan yang membebaninya pun perlahan menguap, barulah ia memahami— _bahwa dirinya memang perlu banyak belajar._

* * *

Setelah selesai sarapan dan mencuci piring (yang dikerjakan oleh Miyoshi), keduanya kembali duduk di ruang santai. Televisi berukuran 32 _inch_ kali ini dibiarkan menyala untuk mengusir kejenuhan.

"Ada rencana tidak? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Memangnya pekerjaan Sakuma-san sudah selesai?" Miyoshi menyeringai halus, pandangan masih belum lepas dari televisi yang menayangkan berita olahraga. Sakuma membalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Sebaiknya selesaikan saja dulu."

"Tinggal sedikit, sih. Bisa kulanjutkan nanti sore."

"Aku harap Sakuma-san bisa menyelesaikan laporannya sebelum tengah malam," ujar Miyoshi.

"Ya, semoga saja."

"Baiklah—" Miyoshi bangkit dari sofa, "aku ganti baju dulu," kemudian sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Sakuma segera merapikan tumpukan lembaran hingga tersusun rapi, mematikan layar _laptop_ setelah dengan cermat menyimpan lembar kerjanya agar tidak raib terhapus dalam _database_. Setelah selesai dengan segala macam bentuk laporan yang (sebenarnya) memuakkan, Sakuma menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa. Salah satu lengan menutupi pandangannya dari langit-langit ruangan yang bercat putih.

Tanpa menghitung detik jarum jam pun Sakuma tahu, Miyoshi terlalu lama berada di dalam kamar hanya untuk berganti pakaian.

* * *

Kunjungan wisata mereka siang ini adalah Tokyo Tower—tempat sederhana rekomendasi Miyoshi. Saat Sakuma bertanya mengapa mereka harus jalan-jalan kesana, sang pemuda bersurai cokelat beralasan karena ini adalah tempat wisata yang paling dekat dengan tempat tinggal mereka, sehingga tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu perjalanan.

Terlepas dari kesungguhan ataupun kedustaan yang dilakoni oleh kekasihnya, Sakuma hanya mampu mengikuti langkah pemuda disampingnya dalam diam. Kedua tangannya ditarik pelan ketika Miyoshi menemukan bangku taman yang kosong untuk berteduh.

"Sakuma-san—" yang dipanggil pun menoleh, "aku mendapatkan jatah libur sepekan penuh." Sakuma menanggapi dengan dengusan pelan, Miyoshi mengulum senyum.

"Enak ya, aku jadi iri. Rasanya aku ingin pindah kerja di kantormu saja."

Miyoshi mengendikkan bahu, senyum masih belum ingin pudar dari parasnya. "Tapi paman Yuuki memintaku untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan di Kyoto."

Sakuma menganggukkan kepala, memahami kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan bermuara.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Pantas saja bawaanmu _banyak sekali_ ," singgung Sakuma mengenai koper yang bersemayam nyaman di bagasi mobilnya saat ini.

"Yah, begitulah," Miyoshi bangkit dari bangku taman. Semilir angin yang berhembus membelai beberapa helai cokelatnya yang jatuh di sisi wajah, menerbangkan keraguan yang sejak enam bulan lamanya menyergap.

"Kalau begitu, ayo aku antar sampai stasiun."

Sakuma melangkah lebih dulu menuju tempat parkir, diikuti Miyoshi yang kali ini mengekor dibalik punggungnya. Kembali, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari keduanya karena— _mereka lebih memahami hati satu sama lain hanya dengan melihat sikap, bukan sekedar ungkapan yang berbalut keindahan kata_.

Ah, rasanya langkah kaki Miyoshi hampir saja goyah.

Sakuma sudah akan membuka pintu mobil jika saja tangan Miyoshi tidak menginterupsi. Keduanya pun akhirnya terlibat dalam pandangan mata tanpa kedustaan.

"Aku rasa, cukup sampai disini saja…"

Miyoshi samar melihat bahwa Sakuma tercekat mendengar kalimat bermakna ganda yang dilontarkannya. Tawa ringan hampir terlantun jika saja pria dihadapannya ini tidak dengan cepat mengganti air mukanya menjadi lebih sendu.

"Sakuma-san tidak perlu mengantarku sampai stasiun. Nanti pekerjaan Sakuma-san terbengkalai, loh." Kerlingan dari manik cokelat gelap membuat suasana mendayu pun buyar.

Sakuma menjauhkan tangannya dari gagang pintu mobil. "Kau yakin?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap.

Kini ia beralih ke bagasi mobil, membukanya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah koper merah marun dan menyerahkannya pada si pemilik.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hatilah di jalan."

Miysohi kali ini dapat tertawa renyah mendengar wejangan dari laki-laki yang lebih tua. Sakuma sendiri hanya menampilkan senyum hangat.

"Sakuma-san," Miyoshi mengambil langkah untuk mendekat, kemudian membawa tubuh tegap pria dihadapannya dalam dekapan hangat, "terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Pria yang lebih tua menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung yang lebih muda. Setelah ini semua, ia mungkin hanya terlihat sebagai sosok seorang kakak bagi kekasihnya.

 _Ah, pantaskah ia menyebutnya demikian setelah hari ini berlalu?_

"Katakan itu padaku jika kau sudah menemukan pendamping hidup yang sesungguhnya, Miyoshi."

Yang diberi wejangan malah menyunggingkan senyum satir kehandalannya. "Yah, doakan saja."

Sakuma yang lebih dulu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Miyoshi pun kembali menjaga jarak dengan mengambil langkah mundur.

"Tanpa diminta pun aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, kok."

Miyoshi hampir kehabisan kata, terlebih ketika Sakuma kembali berujar, "kapan pun kau ingin pulang, pintu rumah akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

Sakuma menyerahkan sebuah kunci yang sempat ditinggal oleh si empunya saat mereka akan pergi jalan-jalan. Sayang—Sakuma tidak lagi menemukan binar penuh suka cita yang tampak dari pantulan manik cokelat seperti dua tahun silam.

Hati Sakuma sedikit—sangat sedikit hingga rasanya mengabur—mencelos dalam hening. Namun Miyoshi tetap menerima pemberiannya, walaupun kali ini hanya disertai oleh rasa _menghargai_. "Ku harap saat aku berkunjung nanti, _istri_ Sakuma-san tidak cemburu."

Sakuma hanya mampu membalasnya dengan mengedikkan bahu. Setelahnya, Miyoshi pun pamit untuk undur diri.

* * *

Pernah suatu ketika Sakuma bertanya—bagaimanakah akhir kisah cintanya kelak?

Jika bahagia—ia berharap mereka mampu melewati rintangan bersama hingga mencapai akhirat. Namun jika harus kandas dalam perjalanan—ia berharap adanya kehadiran sosok ketiga sebagai pemutus tali jalinan mereka, karena dengan demikian ia dapat mengenang segala rasa yang pernah dikecap. Manis, asin, asam dan di akhiri getir sebagai keindahan warna hidupnya.

Semua jauh terasa lebih indah bagi Sakuma dibanding berakhir pada titik jenuh. Karena kejenuhan mampu menghilangkan segala rasa yang pernah ada. Juga, ia tidak dapat memastikan dapat bangkit atau terus tenggelam dalam dasar kejenuhan.

Namun jika boleh ia berharap, selama jantung masih berdetak—takdir membuka lebar pintu kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bertegur sapa.

..

..

 **Selesai**

..

..

 **A/N :** mohon maaf jika tulisan ini terasa sangat hambar


End file.
